Talk:Asumu Godai
His Appearance Is absolutely stunning! O.O I love this guy's Article as well, my goodness you've outdone yourself Zan! ^_^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) He's the one who mentored Anders ^^ Blankslate 03:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) o.O Okay...Now I'm scared o^o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Anders is nothing compared to his ole master :D Blankslate 14:36, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Dat Ressureccion It looks somehow fitting on Asumu's person, while also spelling death for anyone who knows of its powers XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 21:50, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Tiburon is arguably the most well rounded and combat centered Ress that there is :3 Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 22:50, March 21, 2013 (UTC) You may actually want to say "how" he even survived doing such a thing, as the manga has stated taking a hollows ressurection would be impossible and would result in the soul of a quincy being eradicated. Dragonlord45 (talk) 01:16, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Click to the link in big blue bold, and you'll see. Very hard to miss. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 01:20, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "Trapped within the Blut system, the Hollow energy moves through the Quincy body". It's still in the Quincy and it isn't about being in the blood but the soul. The moment the quincy is infected it would be over unless treated asap, by orihime or someone like her. If he is a half-quincy on the other hand that would be more believable. Dragonlord45 (talk) 02:05, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Read into it a little deeper. The Reishi traps the Hollow Energy inside ''of the Blut field and keeps it from coming into the soul, and forces it to move through the circulatory system. The soul is protected because the Blut system opens a specific path that allows the Hollow energy to traverse through without worry of infecting the actual Quincy's body. The Resurreccion is more or less "worn" rather than assimilated, similar to a Clad-Fullbring. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 01:34, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Then the problem I'm only seeing is Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. In order to enter that area you must convert your Kishi into Reshi, spirit particles, which would then include your circulatory system. Unless you have some means around that. So yes you could use said technique in the human world at least. Dragonlord45 (talk) 02:05, October 27, 2013 (UTC) The Spirit Bodies of the Stern Ritter still use Blut, which means that their "blood veins" are simply hardened reiryoku, basically mirroring the effect of blood veins. If this is the case, then it would actually be ''easier ''to use a Resurreccion in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo when using Blut Verschloseen. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 02:15, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Well yeah...I know they can still use Blut but the blood veins, all things that were part of you physically in the human world, is now converted to Reshi. Even the blood spilled in combat is also made up of Reshi. It's also why the Quincy, mainly Ishida, has shown to be much much stronger in Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, because of the manipulation of Reshi is so much easier to control with his body now. Btw not just nitpicking i'm literally making sure that there isn't something inconsistant happening with a character. I know a lot of work has been put in to it and I just don't want to see a possible error is all. Dragonlord45 (talk) 02:19, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Exactly. So Blut Verschloseen is an ideal method to use a stolen Resurreccion. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 02:21, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Wait... weight? Uhm, I'm pretty sure 145 pounds is about 65 kg, not 143 kg... He doesn't look that massive xD 'Galvatron-dono' -- [[Message Wall:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:12, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ...oh shit, I better change that. Thanks for the heads up xD Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 15:24, May 18, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :D Galvatron-dono -- [[Message Wall:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:58, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Quincy Seireitou Read the title. 'Nuff said. Alpha Olphion (talk) 01:33, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Lol not quite, not quite at all xD Tho, I am planning on making him my strongest character :3 Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 01:59, April 17, 2014 (UTC) New Asumu *Squints eyes* Is that...The winter Solider?! Run! Wolfthorn (talk) 19:44, August 12, 2014 (UTC) =w= Asumu on this wiki is made for the story between me, Mangetsu and Achrones. And yesh, Asumu's new look is inspired by The Winter Soldier and The Arkham Knight -w- Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 20:07, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Why is he called "The Winter Knight"? Been curious about that for a while now. I thought he was the "Death God's Bane" or something like that. 'Tenth Doctor' (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 18:05, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Since ZL and I model a lot of our characters off of Marvel/DC Comics characters, I blended the names of The Winter Soldier and The Arkham Knight together for this Asumu, his biggest inspirations. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 22:15, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Gonna be super~ honest..... I was thinking the reason why might be because of his white hair, cold personality, and his overall new look. Too bad he isn't bishie anymore :P Anyways, never knew that you like mainstream comics. I know Cayo does from what Prody has been telling me. 'Tenth Doctor' (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 19:13, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Love it I have to say that I really love the changes that you are making with him, taking him from a normal Bleach character to something else entirely (and dat arm...) You are kind of inspiring me to make my own military-style Quincy. Wesley Gibson (Contact · Works) 22:14, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Glad to know I'm doing something right at least. Thanks for the feedback Wolf ^^ Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 04:27, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Translation By the way, Asumu's name should ideally be translated as: '''Asumu Godai' (五大明日無, Godai Asumu). [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 05:08, February 19, 2016 (UTC)